supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hancox-Smith Family
Episode summary Supernanny's first port of call is Liverpool, home to the Hancox-Smith family. Parents Jenny and Simon are fighting a losing battle with all of their three children:Sons, Cameron (age 8) and Flynn (age 5) and daughter Madison (age 2 1/2) The two boys are acting out and ruling the roost. They fight aggressively towards each other. They are very explosive and angry towards their parents. They give death threats, cuss, scream, shout and name call. Mum and Dad handles the boys by getting angry at them by shouting and getting aggressive towards them. Meanwhile, 2 1/2 year-old Maddie is being breast fed by her mum despite eating solids. She is also copying her family's explosive behaviour. But can she get Maddie and the boys to tow the line and get Dad back in the marital bed? Or could Mum and Dad’s tempers prove the biggest challenge? Description "Observation" Supernanny visits the Hancox-Smith family and as she observes it's time for Jenny to take her kids shopping, The kids sit down in the car, but the boys are fighting and Maddie throws a massive fit over Jenny putting her seatbelt on. 40 minutes pass and the family hasn't left. But after calming down Madison with breastmilk, Jenny and the kids can leave. But Maddie continues her tantrum and hits Flynn in the face, making him cry. Then Maddie started to settle down a bit but she was still crying. No sooner had Flynn got smacked, both boys finally started to play up literally. They are fighting aggressivley and screaming. Jo in and tells Jenny that she could've seen her kids acting up in her back mirror, but she doesn't have one. As Jenny continues the journey, Flynn begins moaning, because he also hates seatbelts. Jo sees that Flynn isn't wearing his seatbelt. When she sees the traffic lights, she stops her car, tells the other cars to wait and tells Jenny to put her son's seatbelt on. When Jenny continues the journey once more, and the boys carried on fighting. Jenny is fed up with dealing with her screaming children and stops the car to cry, as Jo comforts her. After that, Jenny has finished her destination to the shops, but it has taken over 90 minutes to complete it. When the family gets home, Flynn kicks off and is confronted by Jenny. As Flynn screams, he tells his mother that he hates Jo and calls her names. Jenny leaves Simon to take care of Flynn, who is still acting up. During bedtime, Jo sees that Jenny sleeps with Madison, who is still feeding and Simon sleeps with the boys. "Family Test Run" 2 days after Supernanny left, Flynn starts to misbehave after refusing to come to the car so Jenny can take them to school. After a few times, Simon puts Flynn in the Naughty Point. Flynn calls his dad names while in timeout. Instead of the battle over bedtime, Madison is happy to sleep in her bed, but Cameron and Flynn acts up in the night. The next day, Cameron continues to become disrespectful and curses at his parents over privileges. This leads to Simon placing Cameron in the Naughty Point and fights with him. Simon chokes Cameron as Cameron told him to get off. As the days pass, Cameron tells Jenny to hurry up before he's late for school and after his mother curses at him, he pours orange juice at the front door to get his mum's attention. At the end of the week, Simon helps Cameron to get ready for his school dance, but he refuses to wear jeans. When Simon gets the jeans on Cameron, he begins crying and screaming. When Jenny is left to take care of Cameron, her son continues his fit when he is late for his school dance. She slaps Cameron in the face, causing him to high-pitched scream in pain even harder! Jo is livid and tells the parents they both need anger management classes. Family members Since this episode, it appears Simon and Jenny are no longer together. * Simon Smith, 48 * Jenny Hancox, 40 * Cameron 8 * Flynn , 5 * Madison Hancox-Smith, 3 Links Episode summary from Supernanny UK website Full episode on DailyMotion Category:UK Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Families with Three Children Category:Worst Family Episodes Category:Separation Anxiety Episodes Category:Naughty Point Episodes Category:Bye-Bye Bottle Episodes Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:Unknown episodes Category:Episodes with Jo met her match Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Spanking episodes Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Car episodes Category:Anger Managment Episodes Category:Only Daughter Episodes Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Parents Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Children Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents Category:Episodes with no well behaved parents Category:Family War Episodes Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Baby Episodes Category:Episodes with No Well Behaved Male People Category:Worst family Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes with older parents